


Bizarre Love Triangle

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: The Grayverse [1]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Anal, But Mostly Smut, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Love Triangle, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Other, Voyeurism, also feelings and a bit of plot, cheating (sort of), cum drape, discussions of self-harm, dp, dubcon, intense lovemaking between two women, longfic, mentions of sexual assualt, questionable behaviour, relationship drama, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: My Darling,It's been two weeks since the last time you made love to me. Two weeks since I kissed you. Two weeks since you last told me you loved me. I thought ten days was bad. At least I still got to see and talk to you. Hear your voice. And I knew you were coming back to me. But now you're just gone. Forever. I knew it would hurt. But I didn't know how it would hurt. It's not a sharp pain, or a sadness. It's more like an unbearable ache. A heavy, dark void in my soul where you should be. Oh, what a mess we made, my love.How did we get here? I guess it all goes back to that day in the hospital. The day I first met you. When all our lives changed forever.
Relationships: Bronwyn Thomas/Marcus Kevler, Eliza Gestalt/OMC, Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas, Robert Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas, Teddy Gestalt/Bronwyn Thomas
Series: The Grayverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Bizarre Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and all chapter titles taken from New Order lyrics and titles. Beta read by the wonderful Anongirl, JL Knox and Wildflower. Thank you so much, guys, for your feedback, and for putting up with my weird ideas. Special thanks to HarlequinWantsToWrite for suggestions in the discord that will be incorporated into this fic. I have been working on this story for over a year, and there were some similarities I noticed between this fic and Sing Me to Sleep as it was coming out, but I'm so into that fic I think it's influenced this one too, and now I don't know which ideas I came up with first and which were influenced by HeavenlyDisaster. So let this be my big attribution: Thanks HD for existing and sharing your wonderful writing with this fandom, you truly are an inspiration.

Hospitals were not a favourite spot for Myfanwy Thomas. She imagined this was probably true of most people, but being here brought back unpleasant memories. Memories of being taken away by strangers after falling off a roof at fourteen and not understanding why. Memories of being surrounded by kids and staff she knew at sixteen with various injuries, aware she was the cause. And finally, memories of the night of her parents’ accident. She walked briskly, with purpose, past white walls, staff, and patients being wheeled on hospital beds. Breathe, she instructed herself, using techniques she had developed over time to control her abilities. The unmistakable smell of sanitised air, combined with alcoholic floor cleaner, latex, and cheap burnt coffee brought her back to those moments, some of the worst of her life. _Focus_ . Though she hadn’t lost control in a long while, she was very aware of the need to keep her emotions in check, especially here. Her particular gift had a nasty habit of interfering with electrical equipment – not great in a hospital. She wouldn’t let herself panic, even if it was bad news; she had no reason to think it would be, anyway. She arrived at her destination and approached the nurse’s station. In the nearby waiting area, a blond man was pacing back and forth, biting his nails; a small child was pestering his mother for change to use at the snack machine; and an elderly Asian woman appeared to be asleep in one of the chairs.  
  
"Can I help you?" a red-headed nurse, with kind green eyes, asked.

"Yes, I was told Bronwyn Thomas was admitted here today. Do you have any information?"  
  
"Just one moment." The nurse checked something on her computer, then looked up with a warm smile. "Are you a family member?"  
  
"I'm her sister."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Myfanwy Thomas." The nurse nodded as she checked the screen again.  
  
"Yes, you're down as next of kin." She produced a clipboard and pen from under the desk. "Take a seat," she said, nodding to the waiting area, "fill these out and someone will be right with you."  
  
"Thank you," Myfanwy said, taking the forms and the pen before going to sit down. The blond man had stopped pacing and was now staring at her. He was dressed nicely, with broad shoulders and blue eyes, but had an air of irritation about him.  
  
"Myfanwy?" he said in a rough accent.  
  
Myfanwy gaped at him. She wasn't the most well-known journalist in London, by any stretch of the imagination. Occasionally, someone recognised her name, but not usually in this sort of environment. She’d heard of EVAs being pestered by D.E. officers and law enforcement – had reported on it a few times, actually – but had never thought it would happen to her due to her friendship with a high-ranking officer. She wasn’t proud of it, had never asked for special treatment, and she certainly hadn’t made friends with his family to that end. In the aftermath of the Department of EVAs replacing the dismantled Checquy, however, that friendship had aided her greatly in her return to something approaching a normal life.  
  
"Teddy," he elaborated.  
  
"Teddy,” she echoed. “You mean... Ted?” she said, realising who he was, and why he was here.  
  
“Only...” He cleared his throat and said, more quietly, “...only Bron calls me Ted.”  
  
“Teddy. Right. Hello.” Should she stick out her hand to shake his? What was the protocol here? Teddy wasn’t offering his hand, and her clothes didn’t have pockets, so, not knowing what to do with her arms, she hugged her body. “Were you with Bronwyn when it happened?"  
  
"No,” he said, with regret in his voice. “I 'ave a contact at Variant Assist. She rang me."  
  
Perhaps it was the stress of the situation, or maybe he was just an intense person, but as Teddy’s blue eyes focused on her, assessing her, evaluating her, it seemed like there was a strange sense of strength and power radiating off him. It made her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Did she tell you what happened?" Myfanwy asked, staring down at the floor.  
  
"Apparently, it was a troubled teen. Bron got called in when a situation got out of 'and. Wendy said she was telekinetic. Sent Bron flyin’ when she got too close."  
  
"Jesus,” Myfanwy uttered with a wince. She raised her head. “Do you know how serious the injuries are?"  
  
"No, no one will tell me a goddamned fing," he said, clearly frustrated. He resumed eye contact with her and softened slightly. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright,” Myfanwy said with a small, empathetic smile, nodding down to the clipboard. “I'll fill out these forms and we'll find out what's going on. You should sit down."  
  
"Nah, I'll stand," he insisted.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, too much adrenaline to sit," he said, straightening slightly.  
  
"Would you like me to get you something?” she asked, regarding the way he bit his nails again, and started to resume his pacing.   
  
"All I want is to know Bron’s ok.''  
  
Still a bit concerned about how on-edge Teddy seemed, but glad at least to know Bronwyn’s partner seemed to care so much about her, Myfanwy sat, focusing on her task of filling out the forms. She could do this. She was good at this. This she could handle. She hadn’t been given a task to distract her, last time. By the time they’d gotten to the hospital, their parents were already dead, though they hadn’t known that then. Now, having all the information they asked for, or at least being able to find it easily, her mind was able to drift away somewhere less stressful.   
  
“Myfanwy,” Teddy’s voice broke through her reverie. Myfanwy shook her head, startled to see Teddy standing in front of her. He’d removed his jacket.

“News?” she asked, to which shook his head in reply, then held his jacket out to her.

"Take it," he said.  
  
“What - ?”

“You’re freezing,” he insisted.  
  
It was only then that she noticed she was indeed shivering, and her teeth were chattering. That was another all-too-familiar indication that she was in a hospital: the staggeringly low temperature. As soon as she’d gotten the call, she had rushed out of work without bothering to grab her coat.  
  
“W-what about you?” she asked.  
  
“If my teef start chatterin’ like a squirrel’s, I’ll steal it back,” he promised.  
  
She wanted to protest, but the urge to be warm won out and she took the suit jacket.  
  
“Thank you,” she said, putting it on. It did the trick. The jacket was even warmer than she’d expected and large enough to drape herself with, almost like a blanket. It smelt nice, too.Like a very subtle, woodsy cologne, and aftershave, and something underneath she couldn’t quite place. Whatever that was, it was very pleasant, almost calming - Myfanwy shook her head again. _Stop that,_ she scolded herself. _That’s weird._ She checked the time –almost four-thirty – and focused on completing the forms. Occasionally she would sniff the collar of the jacket subconsciously, and then look around apprehensively when she realised, hoping Teddy hadn’t noticed. Eventually, she finished the forms and handed them to the nurse before sitting back down. She glanced around the waiting room. The young child was now appeased with a lollipop he sucked on happily while his mother flipped through a magazine. The Asian lady was awake with a coffee in hand. Teddy continued to pace. It was starting to make her dizzy. 

“The waiting is the worst part,” she found herself saying.

Teddy stopped in his tracks to glance over at her.  
  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” She averted her gaze in embarrassment.  
  
There was a pause.“It’s ok.”  
  
She heard jostling and saw, to her surprise, that he had sat down on her left. He’d seemed so insistent on standing. He didn’t stop fidgeting, though he moved his fingers from his mouth to his lap, looking like he was thumb-wrestling with himself. Myfanwy didn’t have the luxury of fidgeting. She had to keep her body calm, relaxed, to stave off the neurotransmission. There was another pause.  
  
“Your parents?” he asked.  
  
“Mm,” she replied. “How much has Bron told you?”  
  
“I didn’t get a lot of details,” he admitted, “I know it was a car accident.”  
  
“We were waiting in a room like this for hours,” Myfanwy said. “I was eighteen. Bron was fourteen. Two scared teenagers with no clue of what was going on, only that our parents had been hurt somehow.” Not even the nightmare of her two years at Glengrove had prepared her for that night. Teddy began to fiddle with the armrest.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, blue eyes full of sincerity, causing her to smile. She opened her mouth to reply-  
  
“Ms. Thomas?"  
  
Myfanwy stood up. She and Teddy walked towards the light-skinned black man the voice belonged to. It was a short distance, but long enough for Myfanwy to picture the worst possible scenarios. She didn’t remember the specific words the doctor had used the night of their parents’ accident. She only remembered the expression on the woman’s face, and then her whole world shattering. This doctor was not wearing the same expression, which calmed her somewhat, but Teddy seemed to tense up even more.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Collins,” he said in a Welsh accent. “I've examined your sister."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Other than some minor bruising, it would appear so."  
  
Myfanwy sighed in relief. She’d guessed it would be something along those lines, but it was still good to get the confirmation. Teddy’s body seemed to relax somewhat. There was less tension in his jaw and neck muscles, and his hands dropped from their clasped position in front of his chest to hang casually at his sides.Myfanwy turned back to the doctor.  
  
“There are no signs of concussion,” he continued. “We're waiting on the results of the CT scan but that’s a precautionary measure."  
  
"Can we see her?" Myfanwy asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. Follow me.” They did so, and on the way there, Myfanwy took off Teddy’s jacket and handed it to him.  
  
“Much better, now, thanks,” she said, ignoring the sudden rush of freezing air on her skin. She saw his eyes rest on the scars on her wrist as he took his jacket back, so she quickly hid her hand under her arm.  
  
Myfanwy and Teddy rushed into the exam room to find Bronwyn sitting on the bed, absentmindedly pulling at her dreadlocks wearing a thoroughly bored expression. There were bruises on her face and adhesive strips on her elbows.  
  
“Bron,” Myfanwy said, hugging her gently so as to not cause any additional pain. “How are you feeling?” she asked as they emerged from the sisterly embrace.  
  
“I’m fine,” Bronwyn said. “It’s just a few cuts and bruises. Everyone’s making such a big deal out of nothing.”  
  
“Nuffink?” Teddy echoed. “You call being chucked clear across a gymnasium nuffink?”  
  
“Nice to see you, too, babe,” Bronwyn said dryly. Myfanwy’s eyes shifted from Teddy to Bronwyn and back to Teddy. She stepped back, unsure of what else to do. Teddy stepped between them.  
  
“Why didn’t you call me? I ‘ad to find out from fucking Wendy! No one would tell me a word until Myfanwy got 'ere,” he said, his voice taking on a softer tone as he traced the bruises on her face with a feather-light touch. Bronwyn seemed to relax somewhat at the contact.

“My phone got smashed in the mayhem,” she murmured back.

Myfanwy shuffled, feeling like she was intruding on something private. The sound appeared to alert Bronwyn and she removed Teddy’s hand from her face.  
  
“I see you two have met, then.” Bronwyn didn’t sound overjoyed, but she didn’t sound upset either.  
  
“Briefly,” Myfanwy said.  
  
“Well, I guess it had to happen sometime,” Bronwyn said.  
  
“I woulda preferred it to occur under different circumstances, maybe dinner, and not in a waitin' room,” Teddy said.  
  
“Alright, Teddy!” Bronwyn replied in mock offense.  
  
“Why did vey even bring you over? I fot you ‘ad security.”  
  
“Yeah, we have security, to protect my staff and clients from outsiders, not each other.”  
  
“Is it safe to let rogue EVAs fling verr powers about?” he remarked, causing Bronwyn to stare up at him. 

“You think I don’t take safety seriously?  
  
“Not your own,” Teddy said.  
  
“Come on, I’m already going to have a shit-storm coming at me from D.E. and I don’t need to hear it from you too.”  
  
“Maybe D.E's got va resources required to ‘andle a kid like ‘er.”  
  
“ _‘Handle’_ ?”  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“I hope not.”  
  
“I’m just sayin’, maybe D.E could build a place for certain young EVAs, give 'em more dedicated support, supervision–”

“There was already a place like that," Bronwyn cut him off, glaring at him as if he’d suggested legalising murder. "It was called 'Glengrove'.”  
  
“Now, wait –”  
  
“After what they put you through, I never thought I’d hear you try to justify–”  
  
“I’m not justifyin’ Glengrove, I just don’t know if Variant Assist is ready to take on so much so soon.”  
  
Myfanwy wasn’t quite sure she was following. Teddy had been at Glengrove? When? Not when she was there. She would have remembered him.  
  
“Job programs, advocacy, after-school programs, and all... It’s a lot to take on for such a new organisation. Maybe D.E could–”  
  
“It’s bad enough D.E. even exists," Bronwyn scoffed. "They’re Checquy-Light.”  
  
“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Myfanwy interjected, starting to worry about what the bickering might be doing to Bronwyn...“but should you be getting so worked up before you’ve gotten your test results?”  
  
“You should listen to your sister,” Teddy said, gesturing to Myfanwy.  
  
“I told you, I’m fine,” Bron insisted. “It’s a bump on the head.”  
  
“Better to be safe van sorry.”  
  
The sounds of the curtain opening drew all eyes to another nurse as she entered. This one was a little rounder than the last, with blonde hair she wore in a bob.  
  
“Hi, there,” she said with a smile. “I’ve got your results.”  
  
“Good,” Bronwyn said, genuine relief on her face. “You can get these two off my back.”  
  
“Everything appears normal,” the nurse said. “You’re free to go home.”  
  
Myfanwy was glad to hear the words, but she’d been fairly confident after speaking to the doctor earlier, so she wasn’t too surprised that Bronwyn was alright.   
  
“Told you,” Bronwyn gloated to Teddy.  
  
“Ta,” Teddy said to the nurse.  
  
“Great,” Bronwyn said, gathering her clothes and wincing slightly. “Can you give me a lift back to work?”  
  
“Work? Don’t you fink you should rest?” Teddy asked, though he seemed mildly concerned compared to earlier.  
  
“The nurse says I’m fine.”  
  
“Yes, you should feel free to resume your normal activity,” the nurse said.  
  
“Thanks again,” Bronwyn said with a sincere smile.  
  
“I’ll arrange for your release papers,” the nurse said with a nod as she left.  
  
“Well, that’s certainly a relief,” Myfanwy said.  
  
“Thanks for coming, Myf.”  
  
“Yeah,” Teddy agreed. “Sorry if I made a bad first impression.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Myfanwy said. “It was a stressful situation.” Myfanwy wasn’t sure what kind of impression he’d made. Her thoughts felt scattered and jumbled.

“I’m going to give you my business card,” Teddy said, reaching into his pocket. He handed it to her but she barely glanced at the card as she pocketed it. “If somefink like vis occurs again, give us a ring, eh? I might not always ‘ave someone I know around to inform me.”  
  
“Of course,” Myfanwy said, turning to Bronwyn, who looked like she was going to say something, but then shut her mouth. “Call me when you get home?”  
  
“I will,” Bronwyn said.  
  
“Well...” She looked at them again. It was weird seeing Bronwyn with one of her boyfriends. They were close, but Bronwyn didn’t typically share this part of her life with Myfanwy. She knew she had a boyfriend named Ted, who was an EVA, and a marketing executive... and that was about it. It had always been this way.  
  
She had her theories as to why Bronwyn didn’t like to mix different areas of her life, but none she had ever shared with her sister. Now, fate had intervened, and she had not only met this boyfriend but was expected to contact him in case of emergencies. The one thing that bothered her about it was the fact that it didn’t bother her. He seemed so caring and protective of her sister and capable of handling anything that might come their way.

 _I guess I’ve found that first impression,_ she realised.  
  
“I should be getting back to work. I’ll leave you to it. See you.” Myfanwy felt awkward staying much longer now that she knew that Bronwyn was ok.  
  
“Bye, Myf!”  
  
“`Ave a good one.”  
  
Myfanwy left the examination room and headed to the lift, pondering her first meeting with Teddy. He was blond. She hadn’t pictured that. She wasn’t sure what she’d pictured but... not that. And he didn’t seem like Bron’s type.  
  
She didn’t know what Bron’s type was.... a bass-playing, plaid-wearing stoner? She wasn’t sure. When most sisters were having those sorts of discussions, Myfanwy had been held against her will at Glengrove and after that, they’d had other things to deal with, such as their parents’ deaths. Bronwyn wasn’t the type to talk about boys and giggle over a bottle of wine; it wasn’t who she was. And it wasn’t who Myfanwy needed Bron to be; she had Ingrid for that.  
  
The few boyfriends of Bronwyn’s she had met had been so... forgettable. Interchangeable. But she had a feeling she wouldn’t be forgetting Teddy any time soon.  
Myfanwy did wish she’d been a little more prepared for the impromptu meeting. She’d been... flustered. Not entirely in control. And she needed to be in control. Maybe his EVA had something to do with that. She could ask Ingrid for his EVA Register file.... but that wouldn’t exactly be ethical. She dug the business card out of her pocket. It was simple, understated, with a sleek blue logo.   
  
_Teddy Gestalt_  
 _Executive_  
 _T.I.O. Marketing_ _  
_  
She recognised the firm’s name, mostly because of their high EVA employment rate. She’d mentioned them offhand in a few articles. Myfanwy’s eyes drifted back to his last name. "Gestalt. " the theory? She’d never heard it used as a last name before. There was something about that name, something about the way it sounded in her mind... It seemed to suit him, somehow. A lot more than Teddy. Teddy was a _cute_ name, it didn’t match him physically at all. No wonder Bronwyn called him Ted. Myfanwy put the card back in her pocket and proceeded to the lift, rubbing her forehead. She had to get back to work and put her mind to that, away from thoughts of the mysterious Teddy Gestalt.

* * *

  
Bronwyn rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She hadn’t been ready for her sister to meet her boyfriend yet. They had salvaged what they could of their family after their parents had died, and she was very selective about anyone she might bring into that. Her relationship with Ted was going well, but she’d wanted this to happen on her terms.  
  
“Wendy?” she asked, remembering what Ted had mentioned before.  
  
He nodded, though she hardly needed the confirmation. Damn EVAs. Why did they all know each other? Ted wasn’t as in the loop as most EVAs, actually, due to how young he’d been when he’d left Glengrove. Bron had been unlucky that Ted had recommended someone so perfect for the role of secretary.  
  
“Alright,” Bronwyn said, getting up. “Let’s get out of here, I need to use your phone.”  
  
“Well, wait, Bron, just a sec,” Ted said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “You took a blow to your ‘ead. Shouldn’t you rest for a bit?”  
  
“You heard the nurse. I’m fine,” she insisted. “I need to go.”  
  
“Well, at least tell me what ‘appened.” She could see the concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She sighed and stroked his chin.

“Yeah. Yeah, after I sign out, ok?”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
  


* * *

  
“Fuck,” Bronwyn said into Ted’s phone as they got into his black Merc. “Cock-bugger-sodding-arse-shit!” She paused and took a deep breath. “Alright. Alright, don’t say anything until I get there.”

“ _What if he arrests me?_ ” Wendy asked.

“He can’t arrest you unless you use your ability against him,” Bronwyn assured her as she fastened her seatbelt.

“ _Oh, no_ ,” Bronwyn heard Wendy panic as the engine came to life and Ted started to back out. “I used it to warm up his tea!” She closed her eyes. She didn’t believe in God, but she internally prayed for the strength to get through this call.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Wendy,” she said, opening her eyes. “Just make sure everything is documented, and don’t say a word to Graham until I get there, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Bron hung up and took a deep breath, her exhale long and loud.

“What is it?” Ted asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“They’ve taken Tracy into D.E. custody,” she replied. “Graham Woodhouse is at our offices questioning witnesses now.”

“Well, at least it’s someone you know,” Ted said.

“Are you kidding me?” Bronwyn shook her head in disbelief. “If it was some government shill, I could deal with him easily. But because I know him, that makes him human to me. I can’t tell him to fuck off and threaten legal action if he doesn’t return Tracy to her family.”

“Does vat ever actually work?” She could hear the disbelief in Ted's voice.

“You’d be surprised,” Bronwyn reached into her handbag and started to open and close her cigarette pack. “Do you think Variant Assist would have gotten anywhere if we didn’t have the law on our side? D.E. can’t operate in the shadows as the Checquy did. Everything has to be by-the-book, and we can use that to our advantage. That’s part of why I started it. I can use their own system against them.”

Neither said anything for a while after Ted paid the toll and they exited the hospital car-park. Bron stared at the afternoon sky through the window as he navigated the London traffic.

“So, what ‘appened?” Ted finally asked after several minutes of silence.

“I don’t quite know,” Bronwyn admitted. Everything had happened so fast. “I haven’t been debriefed yet. There was some sort of disagreement with one of the other girls, it escalated, and she started using her power erratically. The staff focused on getting the other kids out of the gym and I was alerted to the situation. So, I rushed to the gym from my office.”

“And vat’s when Tracy attacked you?”

“No, no. I was getting through to her, but as we went to leave, I touched her shoulder. Rookie mistake. It startled her. I don’t think she meant to do it.”

“She needs to learn to control ‘er powers,” Ted commented.

Bronwyn snapped the pack shut and stuffed it back into her bag. “She will!” Bronwyn insisted. “We don’t need some government organisation interfering!”

“Are we still talking about Tracy?”

The last thing she needed was Ted psycho-analysing her. Especially since he was probably right. Of course, Bronwyn noticed the similarities with what had happened to Myfanwy after she’d fallen off the roof. And maybe it was influencing her behaviour.

She shrugged. She wasn’t a shrink. Maybe she was just in a bad mood. She wasn’t having the best day so far, and she badly needed a cigarette, but she knew she couldn’t stink up her fancy-pants boyfriend’s car.

“Just... take me to work, ok?” Bronwyn said, her voice softer. “We can talk about it later.”

Ted didn’t answer right away.

Bron looked over to see his lips were pursed.

“Alright,” he conceded.

Bronwyn slowly moved her hand to his leg and placed it gently on his knee. She hoped he understood that she appreciated his concern. She got where it was coming from. But there were other more pressing things going on right now.

“I really am ok,” she assured him.

“I know,” Ted said with a nod.

“I’m sorry Wendy dragged you away from work,” she continued.

“No, I’m glad she called me,” Ted said. “When stuff happens, I wanna be verr.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. You reckon va past year’s been for shits and giggles?”

Bronwyn found herself laughing. It came as much of a surprise to her as it seemed to for him.

“You should be there when stuff happens,” she agreed.

“Yeah?” A subtle smile played at his lips.

“Yeah. I don’t mind having you around,” she admitted.

All the tension seemed to have left the car, and with a new ease, the pair sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride over. Bronwyn didn’t know what would happen with Tracy, and she would do everything in her power to make sure the girl stayed with her family, but for now, she let herself stay in the quietness of the moment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The planned schedule, for now, is once a month. I will let you know if this changes.


End file.
